


Knien

by DieLadi



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 15:14:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16121153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DieLadi/pseuds/DieLadi
Summary: Knien vor dem Menschen, den du liebst.





	Knien

Knien.   
Für eine Menschen zu knien, den du liebst.

Knien.  
Mit gesenktem Kopf.  
Gestrafften Schultern.  
Die Hände hinter dem Rücken.  
Knien.  
Für DEN einen Menschen.

Die kniest für ihn. Kniest vor ihm.  
Es ist deine Art, dich ihm zu schenken. Mit jeder Faser deines Seins.  
Mit allem, was du bist.  
Du schenkst dich.  
Du unterwirfst dich.  
Du zeigst Demut.  
Und du fühlst es.  
Du fühlst diese Unterwerfung, diese Demut.  
Und du liebst es.

Du kniest nicht, weil du musst.   
Sondern weil du es willst.  
Weil es deine Art ist, deine Liebe zu zeigen.  
Du fühlst dich wertgeschätzt, wenn er dieses Geschenk annimmt.  
Du fühlst dich beschützt, wenn er dir sanft über dein Haar streichelst.

Du fühlst dich geliebt, wenn er es von dir fordert.  
Wenn er dir befiehlt, dich zu entkleiden.  
Und dich vor ihn zu knien.  
Nackt, verletzlich und doch so sicher und behütet wie nirgendwo sonst auf der Welt.  
Ausgeliefert, dich selbst ausliefernd.   
Und stolz, dass er dich in seine Hände nimmt.

Du fühlst dich nicht gezwungen.   
Du fühlst dich frei, weil du sein kannst, wer du bist.  
Frei, weil du nicht entscheiden musst.  
Weil er für dich entscheidet.  
Frei von jeglichem Druck.

Du fühlst dich nicht gedemütigt, obwohl du Demut zeigst.  
Du bist stark.  
Stark, weil du hier nicht stark sein musst.  
Weil du dich fallen lassen kannst.

Wenn er deine Hände bindet, entbindet er dich von Verantwortung.  
Wenn er deine Füße in Fesseln legt, streift deine Seele ihre Fesseln ab.

Knien.  
Es bedeutet für dich so viel. Und doch nicht das, was andere darin sehen.  
Es ist für dich.  
Für ihn.  
Für euch.

Knien vor dem Menschen , den du liebst.  
Es ist ein Teil von dem Menschen, der du bist.

Knien.


End file.
